


Sometimes Forever

by laurelsblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humour, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsblue/pseuds/laurelsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui ends up in Rin's care again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Forever

She's nearing the end of her shift at the hospital and is thinking longingly of home when there's a commotion in the reception area. Putting down the paperwork she'd been struggling with, she goes to investigate the problem.

She sighs. A slightly battered Shisui's arguing with the receptionist while Hayate stands nearby, trying to pretend that they don't know each other. She coughs discreetly and he turns, grinning at her.

"Just the lady I was hoping to see!"

"Oh, were you?"

His smile dims briefly at the tone of her voice.

"You doubt me?"

He presses a hand to his heart, feigning hurt.

"Well, there was that time when I found you with another girl..."

"She was only five years old!"

"They're starting younger and younger these days. Weren't you telling me about your nine-year-old cousin's problem with fan girls the other day?"

She's having trouble keeping a straight face now and ducks her head slightly, letting her bangs hide her expression. There's a chuckle somewhere behind her and she doesn't need to turn around to know that half the reception is probably watching this exchange.

"...You're teasing me, aren't you?"

A nod.

"I knew I was a bad influence on you!"

His voice isn't disapproving at all though. He winces.

"Can I get treated now?"

She notices how everyone is busily doing their jobs with amusement.

Guiding him to an examination room, she gestures for him to sit on the table.

"So, about your injuries?"

"Ah well, you see, there was an incident with an animal on the way back..."

He's rubbing his head now and she knows that whatever happened will be incredibly embarrassing for him but funny to her.

"Was it a badger like on that mission to the Stone border?"

"No."

"A snake similiar to the one that attacked you near Rice Country?"

"No."

"A bear getting revenge for the relative that you killed in Lightning?"

"No."

"A bird attacking you because you disturbed its nest like that hawk in Waterfall?"

"It was a squirrel," he mumbles.

"You know, I've never thought that Shisui of the Mirage was an appropriate title. Perhaps they should call you Shisui the Enemy to all Animals instead."

"...I liked you better before you started teasing me."

She giggles.

"Where did this vicious squirrel attack you?"

He points to a series of light scratches across one arm. She tuts as she reaches for some antiseptic and gauze.

"A formidable enemy indeed. I trust he came off worse?"

"Anko nailed him to a tree. I think she was going to eat him or something."

"Did she?"

"Nearly. Hayate managed to talk her out of it though."

He hisses slightly as she smears the antiseptic on the scratches.

"How's she doing?"

Her voice is soft and hesitant. He takes a moment to think of an answer.

"Better. She's not as angry any more."

"Or perhaps she can hide it more easily now," she suggests.

"Possibly."

This idea worries him slightly. Anko's smart but he doesn't think she realises that good shinobi can't afford to hold the sort of grudges she does. He hopes that her team mates can help her understand this.

She puts the gauze on.

"Done."

He pretends to inspect her work.

"Are you free tonight?"

She considers this carefully.

"I might be, yes."

"Possibly near the noodle bar at seven?"

"It could be managed."

"Great! It's a date. See you later."

He pecks her on the cheek before he leaves.

She spends the rest of her shift blushing slightly amid knowing looks from her co-workers.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say except that Shisui's bad luck with animals will probably end up being a running gag. Also, Rin's seventeen-ish while he's fifteen or so. The Anko thing pretty much wrote itself and might get explained in a future story. Anko wanting to eat the squirrel is a reference to sna's excellent story, Girl Talk.


End file.
